Generally, an implantable system includes an implantable medical device (IMD) having a power source and stimulation electronics, and a lead system connected to the IMD. The lead system includes one or more flexible implantable leads, each having a lead body housing a conductor therein and an electrode disposed along the lead body and electrically coupled to the conductor.
There exists a continuing need for improved implantable lead configurations.